A Lost Love
by SuperSmashBros.BrawlFan
Summary: Angel and Buffy. A non-existent couple. They have feuded again, inside the local church of Sunnydale ... but this time ... the feud has went too far.
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy and Angel have feuded once again, but ... this time it went too far! Review, please.**

Buffy fell to the ground once more, her limbs splayed. Her right eye was swollen and red, her lip, busted, and spurting blood, her knuckles bruised and sore, her clothes torn and ripped, stained with scarlet liquid. She lay still on the floor, shivering and shaking violently as she continued to whiten and lose more blood from the small, bloody puncture marks on her neck, her foot mangled.

'Haven't you learned anything, Buffy?' a cold, hard voice asked her. He reached down, grabbed her arms tightly, and pulled her up about a foot off the floor. She hung there limply, tears pouring down her rosy cheeks, sparkling in the glare of the silvery full moon that was visible above the church bell-tower.

Licking her parched lips and swallowing the suffocating lump in her throat, Buffy whispered:

'That I love you, Angel.'

Yelling with anger, fire blazing in his eyes, Angel launched her across the dusty yard. She hit the plinth of a large grey statue, half hidden in the shadows, and cried in agony, then stopped moving. Pacing, Angel ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. His eyes rested on Buffy's no longer tranquil figure. She was on her knees, coughing and retching heavily, choking slowly, crying silently.

Taking pity, Angel stood over her, and thumped her on the back. She turned to look at him, wordlessly asking him why with her large, crystal clear, sea-blue eyes.

'You know we can't be together,' Angel muttered quietly. Buffy just clung to his legs, burying her face deep inside his jeans. 'I … I'm too dangerous.'

Wailing with misery, Buffy started to pummel his knees. Angel entwined his arms around her waist, and hoisted her into his arms. She sobbed and cried and sniffled and howled and bawled. Angel carried her inside the church, and jogged through hundreds of dark, dimly lit corridors, Buffy dying in his arms, her bite marks killing her.

Finally charging into an enormous hall, Angel squinted. Lanterns flickered from their brackets. An immense stone table, with strange runes adorned on the edges, sat in the middle of the hall, dusty and infested by lacy cobwebs.

Dumping her onto the table, Angel murmured an ancient spell that would revive Buffy and stop her becoming a vampire. Hastily, Angel wracked his brains, suddenly forgetting the last couple of words, Angel swore loudly, and watched as Buffy clutched her chest, rising and falling rapidly, perspiring, dripping onto the floor and creating a diminutive puddle.

She was dead. Her hand fell away from her chest, and lay flaccidly beside her.

'No! No! Wake up!' Angel whimpered, shaking Buffy's shoulders, hoping that she would arouse. 'Please … Please wake up!' he pleaded pathetically.


	2. Chapter 2

Collapsing onto his knees, Angel cried, howling, ripping chunks of his hair out.

'Wake up!' he whispered to Buffy, but she didn't move, resting peacefully on the stone altar that was her death bed.

'Please … please …' Angel sobbed, digging his head into his hands, wet with red-hot tears that stained his hands like blood. 'Please … wake up …'

Reaching to stroke Buffy's chalk-white face, Angel gently brushed away a drop of blood that was trickling down her cheeks. Lowering his lips down onto hers, Angel kissed Buffy very tenderly, and broke apart, gazing passionately at Buffy's dead slayer body.

Taking off his jacket, Angel covered Buffy with it, and embraced her for one last time, before turning to leave, his heart heavy and mourning.

'Do you know how stuffy it is under there?'

Angel spun round, and there was Buffy, sitting up, smiling. She looked as though she hadn't been attacked by a rampaging vampire. Her long, pretty blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, her crystal clear, sapphire-blue eyes were awake, and her mouth was curved into a mischievous grin. Her neck wasn't punctured by two sharp teeth, her body was perfect again: curvy and slender. Her clothes weren't ripped or torn, but clean and smelling lemony.

'How - how … how did you survive?' Angel garbled, flabbergasted, as Buffy raced to him and beamed happily, holding out his coat.

'Oh, when you kissed me, you breathed life into me and brought me back to life,' Buffy said, and she entwined her arms around Angel's waist, and planted a peck on his cheek. He fingered the kiss, and sighed.

'What happened when you …' he glanced to the starry ceiling, plastered with carved statues and figures of religious people, praying.

'I sort of … popped, out of my body, you know … then I floated around for a couple of minutes … and of course, you gave me the kiss of life -' she puckered her pink lips, '- and, like a giant vacuum sort of thing, I was sucked back into my body.'

'Strange …' Angel muttered. Buffy's eyes glinted, and a flash of red blazed in them.

Giving his neck a playful nip that hurt a little, Buffy took Angel's hand, and they started to work their way through the maze of corridors and find the exit.

Chatting and talking cheerfully, Buffy and Angel laughed and joked. They faced dead ends, multiple choice doorways, winding staircases and blocked entrances.

Half an hour later, gasping for breath and laughing uncontrollably, Buffy plopped herself down on the dusty, bare floor, and patted the spot beside her. Angel chuckled, and wiped his sweating brow.

'I didn't know … being stuck … in … an abandoned … church … could be so … much fun …' puffed Buffy, clutching her knees to her chest and inhaling deeply.

'Totally,' Angel purred.


End file.
